blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
Solar System
and planets (distances not to scale).]] (Jupiter, Saturn (gas giants), and Uranus, Neptune (ice giants) in the top and the terrestrial planets (Mercury, Venus, Earth, and Mars) in the bottom. Sizes and distances not to scale.]] The Solar System is the gravitationally bound system of the Sun and the objects that orbits it, either directly or indirectly. Of the objects that orbit the Sun directly, the largest are the eight planets, with the remainder being smaller objects, such as the five dwarf planets and small Solar System bodies. Of the objects that orbit the Sun indirectly—the moons—two are larger than the smallest planet, Mercury. The Solar System formed 4.6 billion years ago from the gravitational collapse of a giant interstellar molecular cloud. The vast majority of the system's mass is in the Sun, with the majority of the remaining mass contained on Jupiter. The four smaller inner planets, Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars, are terrestrial planets, being primarily composed of rock and metal. The four outer planets are giant planets, being substantially more massive than the terrestrials. The two largest, Jupiter and Saturn, are gas giants, being composed mainly of hydrogen and helium; the two outermost planets, Uranus and Neptune, are ice giants, being composed mostly of substances with relatively high melting points compared with hydrogen and helium, called volatiles, such as water, ammonia and methane. All eight planets have almost circular orbits that lie within a nearly flat disc called the ecliptic. The Solar System also contains smaller objects. The asteroid belt, which lies between the orbits of Mars and Jupiter, mostly contains objects composed, like the terrestrial planets, of rock and metal. Beyond Neptune's orbit lie the Kuiper belt and scattered disc, which are populations of trans-Neptunian objects composed mostly of ices, and beyond them a newly discovered population of sednoids. Within these populations are several dozen to possibly tens of thousands of objects large enough that they have been rounded by their own gravity. Such objects are categorized as dwarf planets. Identified dwarf planets include the asteroid Ceres and the trans-Neptunian objects Pluto and Eris. In addition to these two regions, various other small-body populations, including comets, centaurs and interplanetary dust clouds, freely travel between regions. Six of the planets (not Mercury and Venus), at least four of the dwarf planets, and many of the smaller bodies are orbited by natural satellites, usually termed "moons" after the Earth's Moon. Each of the outer planets is encircled by planetary rings of dust and other small objects. The solar wind, a stream of charged particles flowing outwards from the Sun, creates a bubble-like region in the interstellar medium known as the heliosphere. The heliopause is the point at which pressure from the solar wind is equal to the opposing pressure of the interstellar medium; it extends out to the edge of the scattered disc. The Oort cloud, which is thought to be the source for long-period comets, may also exist at a distance roughly a thousand times further than the heliosphere, nearly a lightyear away from the Sun. The Solar System is located in the Orion Arm, 26,000 light-years from the center of the Milky Way galaxy. Gallery Planets2013.jpg Gas Giants & The Sun in 1,000 km.jpg Solar system objects in scale.jpg Solar sys8.jpg EightTNOs.png Page1-3897px-Solar-System.pdf.jpg Planets and sun size comparison.jpg Size planets comparison.jpg Terrestrial planets size comparison.jpg Solar system orrery inner planets.png Solarmap.png Color HD 189733b vs solar system.jpg LombergA1024.jpg Moons summary.jpg Planet ordering.jpg Solar system.jpg Solarsys.jpg Th.jpg The-Atmospheric-Compositions-of-the-Solar-System.png Small bodies of the Solar System.jpg Solar-System-Yearbook-V2.png Montagem Sistema Solar.jpg Solar System Objects in Scale.jpg Category:Solar System Category:Planetary science Category:Space science Category:Planetary systems with eight confirmed planets